Aishite Imasu
by Rianne11
Summary: Memory Lane. WWII. OC!Philippines


A fine normal day at the World Meeting, England disapproving America's Ideas while France intervenes, China offering every country his snacks, Italy searching for pasta while being restrained by Germany, Russia bullying the Baltic Trio, Greece sleeping with his cats, Prussia announcing how awesome he is while being chased by Hungary with a frying pan, Spain poking Romano's cheeks, Hong Kong setting up some fireworks, South Korea declaring how everything originated from him, Taiwan and Vietnam are taking pictures, Japan agreeing with whatever America says and Philippines, who's just trying to enjoy the scenery.

Philippines thought that this would be another nonsensical meeting and thus headed for the door to go to the bathroom. As Philippines was walking towards the door, England pulled his wand out and tried to put a spell on America. Smoke filled the room as everyone realizes that they were no longer in the Conference room, at first they didn't know where they were due to the dark, but with the help of the moon, they all realized that they were in a Japanese garden.

"Japan dude, why are we-?" asked the American but when he turned around every nation was there except for Japan and Philippines. "Dudes, have you seen Japan and Philippines?"

Everyone started to glare at British nation, it was his fault they were there in the first place. "Inglaterra! What have you done with mi hija?" an angry Spaniard shouted out his name.

Both Taiwan and Spain was giving England the 'I will fucking kill you if anything happens to my daughter/brother' look. Before England could react, Japan stepped out from the house while carrying a cup of tea. Taiwan ran to him and tried to ask him if he was alright, but It seems that he couldn't hear her nor see her, Taiwan tried to slap Japan in the face but her hand went through his face, she mistook herself for a ghost. "What did you do to Nihon-sama!" shouted Taiwan as she grabbed England's collar.

"Calm down my dear, it seems as though that we were transported back in time" Arthur said as he tried to calm the Taiwanese.

"Wait Angleterre, if we were transported back in time, then why couldn't dear Japan hear or see us? I mean, were does the concept 'do not meddle with time' come in?" said a serious France, he too was curious about what's happening.

"For once, I have to agree with you Frog Face, if we are not in the past, then this must be a memory"

"Wait dude, so this is Japan's memory?" asked America, but all them realizes that Japan wasn't the one England cast a spell on.

"_Nihon-nii" a woman's voice came from behind Japan, as the figure was nearing the light, the nations saw a woman in a red flower patterned yukata that showed her well defined curves as well as complimenting her light tanned skin, her black hair tied in an updo hairstyle, loose tendrils that were framing her face and chestnut eyes that were sparkling as the stars._

"Philippines!" The nations shouted as they were glad to see that the Filipina was safe.

"Mi hija! Looks so beautiful!" as Spain tried to hug her but soon realized what France has said. All of them started to quite down as Japan and Philippines were about to speak.

"_Nihon-nii! What do you think of my yukata?" Phili said as she twirled around gracefully. All of the nations started to gawk at her beauty._

"Ve ~ So this is Philippines' memory?" the Italian said as he was looking at his surroundings.

"_You look very beautiful Firipin" complimented Japan which made Maria's face turn bright red._

"_Uhm, thank you Nihon" she said as she sat down with Japan. Both of them drank their tea and gazed at the moon and the stars._ The nations looked at them with awe. They have never seen a most peaceful side of Japan and Philippines.

"_It was very nice of Mr. Spain to let you visit me" as Japan gave her an affectionate smile._

"I remember this, Mi hija asked me permission to visit Japan, so they could trade goods, but I didn't know that they knew each other even before I came" Spain muttered.

"Ve ~ look Germany, Japan is smiling!" Both of them were staring at the Japanese who rarely show his emotions in front of them.

"_Oh, right I forgot, I have a gift for you" as she took out a piece of paper._

"_Really?" he asked as Philippines stood in the middle of the garden._

"_Yes, this is a thank you for being my big brother and best friend, It took me a while to compose this song, you know" she said. As she begins to sing, Japan noticed that the song was in Japanese. He felt honoured to be called her best friend and was more honoured when the song she wrote was in Japanese, which of course was not her native language._

"I didn't know Maria could speak Japanese nor sing a Japanese song" England said as he was still eyeing the two.

"More importantly, they were best friends?!" Germany intervened, when the Japan he knew was not like this Come to think of it, all of the nations never once seen the Japanese be in high spirits, sure he smiles but none of them knew if it was fake or not. It was the perfect setting, the petals from the cherry blossom tree near the pond started to rustle and was blown by the wind.

"_Do you like it?, I apologize if there were mistakes" Phili said as she bowed her head as a sign of apology. _

"_It was wonderful, Firipin" he said as he walked up to her and lifted her chin up to face him earning a blush from the Filipina. "I also have a gift for you as well" he said as he pulled a gift from his pockets. It was a hair ornament that would go with her kimono. It has red roses and cherry blossoms._

"_Oh my! its beautiful Japan!" as gazed upon the hair ornament. Japan then, putted it onto her hair. "How do I look?" she said as she earned a blush from Japan. Phili just chuckled at Japan's now awkward face._

As the scene ended, it their surroundings went pitch black, and was now being sucked into a whirlpool. All of them held hands together

"Inglaterra! What is happening!" Spain yelled as he tried his best not to be sucked into the hole while holding Romano very tight.

"Aah! Don't let go of me tomato douchebag!" Romano grabbed Spain's arm as his hand was slipping from Spain's.

"I don't know!" Unfortunately the hole was too powerful for them hold their feet to the ground.

* * *

"Aaiya, now where are we aru?" as the setting was now different.

"_Nihon nii!". They saw Philippines running towards Japan, under a tree, but he was wearing his black naval uniform and now the nations knew what time they were in. Philippines gaze into Japan's face with her usual happy self, but soon her smile faded as she saw the seriousness in Japan's face. "Is there something wrong? Nihon?"_

"_A war is about to start, Phili. I suggest that you should side with me"_

"_What are you talking about Japan?" _

"_I have already made the first move, I attacked Pearl Harbor"_

"_You what?" as her eyes widened with horror, she was worried about Alfred's well being. "Why Japan?"_

"_I am saying, that as your brother, and fellow Asian nation. It would be best, if you would join me. These Westerners have done quite far enough to you, to China, to Hong Kong and other Asian nations. They colonize you and then took your resources away for their own good. It kills me to see that my brothers and sisters are under Western Control, deprived from their independence." He said _

"_No! No! No!" her hands was in her head, still trying to sink in the words Japan had said._

"_I will give you a choice Firipin, be my puppet or be destroyed"_

"Mon Dieu! Not again!" France commented when another hole suddenly appeared.

* * *

"_I shall return Phili" America said as he boarded the ship. _

_Philippines had a very sad and worried look in her face. It's not that she doesn't trusted the American with his words, but she knows for herself that she was weak and had no other choice if Japan were to attack, she would submit to his demands and become a puppet for the sake of her people. When Phili turned around, there in the stood Japan, wearing an insane look in his face. He walked towards her, having no other paths to run, she pulled out her bolo, but Japan was too quick for her and before Phili knew it, she was punched in the stomach. _

Everyone looked at the American with this scene happening.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Nothing. At least you returned before Phili-" England didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as all of them were being sucked again.

This time, they were in a room that had the aura of death.

"There must have been many people who died in here" Russia commented with a smile.

_As Phili awakened, she was in a futon, her clothes were changed and quickly got up. She noticed that there was someone else in the room and that her hands were tied up behind her back.. _

"_Japan, why me?" she hissed at him._

"_You are America's colony after all" _

_Before Phili could protest, Japan carried her and threw her into a room. It was more of a jail cell since there was no windows, only bars. "Don't you know that what you are doing to me is the very opposite of your beliefs?" she shouted at him. This statement made Japan very angry that he slapped Maria hard across the face._

"_Japan why?" as she rubbed her sore cheek and tears started to flow in her cheeks. _

"_It's very simple Firipin, I gave you an offer to save your people, yet you refused"_

"_But you were supposed to be my brother, my best friend, the one I looked up to"_

"_Things change when were at war. Nothing matters as long as we achieved the perfect world" he approached her and held up her chin. "Now let's see why they call you the Pearl of the Orient Seas" He slammed her against the wall, pulled out his katana and started torturing her. _

Every one of them got out of the room, they didn't want to remember what happened on that agonizing war. Painful screams was heard in every nation's ear, some of them tried to covered their eyes and their ears. Taiwan, buried herself onto Hong Kong's chest for Phili's screams was too much for her.

"Please make it stop!" cried Taiwan.

"Get us out of here, Tea Drinking Bastard!" Romano grabbed the Brit's collar. Tears also started to form in his eyes. Indeed, they had fist fights when they were little but Romano saw Philippines as his sister and greatly cared about her.

"Fratello, please calm down"

"Calm down?! Mi sorella is being tortured in that room and you expect me to calm down!" Italy backed off with this statement, he hasn't seen Romano in this state since World War 2.

"_Japan! Please don't- Aah!" Philippines continued to scream and Romano could not take it at all._

"Make it stop, make it stop!" He sunk to his knees while covering his ears. Indeed it was painful for all of them to hear, but Romano was the one who was mostly hurt with this incident. He remembered how Japan really treated Phili while under his control.

Romano's wish was granted after another hole sucked them. "My awesomeness is getting tired of being sucked by that unawesome hole" Prussia said as he got up.

What the nations saw before them was astounding, Japan and a wounded Philippines(from being tortured) are now fighting with each other in the grass fields, Japan with his katana and Phili with her bolo. The nations never thought that they had a hand to hand combat.

"Dios mio, will this ever stop" Spain reacted, he was really hurt. He was already cruel to Phili before and seeing her now, made him feel ashamed of what he did. But what all of them noticed is that, Phili's eyes were blank, it was blanker than Japan's.

"_Stop this Philippines! Control yourself please, you did not just kill my men but you've also killed yours while they tried to restrain you from killing my people!" Japan tried to make her snap back but it was too late, The Philippines that was now fighting in front of him was bloodlust, having the only urge to kill._

_After several minutes of sword combat, the battle between them ended with Japan plunging his katana to her stomach whilst she did the same to him with her bolo. Japan pushed himself closer to Philippines even with the pain of having the bolo plunged to his stomach deeper. The nations gasped at the sight of this. Japan held Philippines in his arms very tight. "Gomenasai" he whispered through her ear, repeating it again and again. Tears started to flow in Phili's cheeks as her eyes started to return to their original state. She started to cry, agonizingly, blood flowed through the ends of her mouth as she was letting out the pain he had caused her. Japan pulled out his katana from her stomach and did the same with her bolo and just held her there. "Now I know why you are called the Pearl of the Orient Seas" Japan looked at her one more time, before Phili passed out from blood loss. _

"So beautiful, yet so tragic" France commented at what he saw was indeed beautiful.

_Japanese soldiers then came out."Sir, we have a report that the Americans have returned, we must retreat immediately" _

"_I will be with you in a moment" he said and the soldiers left. Japan carried Phili to lay back under a tree, the same tree he declared war to Phili. He kissed her forehead and left before saying the word Aishite Imasu. They now saw Philippines lying under the tree, having a peaceful face. Before the memory could finish, they saw the American running to Phili and saying "I have returned"_

As the nations returned to the meeting room. They saw Japan and Philippines having green tea, whilst sitting beside each other. "Where have you been? Japan and me were looking all over the building for all of you" she said in a very pissed manner.

"Yes, and since we couldn't find you, we decided to give up and have some tea" Japan continued.

Still the nations were as still as stones while Japan and Philippines were laughing. A smile formed through their faces as they were reminded of the first memory they saw.

"I love you"

* * *

Author's notes:

Happy Birthday Japan! It's also my birthday! We have the same birthday!


End file.
